Eric courts Sif
Eric courts Sif 5013 OTT Eric Olafson, Neo Viking Chapter: 15 Sif The chubby mother giggled, "Now the official part is over. You two need to get to know each other better since you are going to be part of the family in a few years. I decided to charm the mother and said softly, " Are you sure you are Sif mother, I thought at first you were an older sister." The fat woman blushed and giggled very pleased. "I see you have a silver tongue. You to carry much of your famous grandfather's traits. He too was known to be loved by the women. Yet he stayed true to his wife." She sighed deeply. There was little, so I was told by Midril , Nilfeheim women liked more than sad love stories. She too got up and winked her eyes." I will leave you for a while. Sif will show you to your room when it is time. I am certain I can trust you." I was alone with the girl who had said nothing at all until now. She now gazed at me. Her eyes above the veil stared at me with a fiery sparkle, and finally, she talked. "I guess I will be your wife soon." I nodded." It appears they made this decision for us." She actually sighed and said."It is the tradition." "So it is." There was again a moment of silence. Then said." Are you very traditional?" "I have to be, doesn't everyone?" She looked around as if to make sure we were alone and then she said. "I despise these traditions. It treats women like dirt." She then said. "I would love just to run away, but it would bring shame to my family, by not marrying you. But I dream of going away from Nilfeheim." "I do too!" She actually got up and sat a little closer. "You do?" "Yes, I want to leave and join the Union Fleet and become a Starship captain ." I could see the outlines of her mouth, and she was smiling. "I will leave too. I think you are a very handsome guy and one day I might think about marrying. He would have to be much like you, but it won't be you." She realized what she had said and looked afraid, "Will you tell this to my parents?" "No, my lips are sealed. I will not tell, perhaps we will see each other off the planet. What do you plan to be, so I know where to look?" "I have worked hard and maintained above average grades, and my teacher said I could go to a good College and study. I think I like to be a doctor, I think I would enjoy helping others, I am not entirely sure yet. I am afraid of leaving and disappointing my parents." "I don't care about my family. My father murdered my mother!" She nodded."I know of that rumor and also that there is little that can be done because of the old traditions. Will you tell me what happened? Did you really see it happen?" So I told her and after I was done her hand rested on my knees and her eyes filled with tears. "I am sorry for making you tell all. She handed me a delicate kerchief and her voice was soft. "Don't be ashamed of your tears. My mother will have fallen asleep in the kitchen after having another snack, and my father really went to bed and never gets up for anything before the sun comes up." I hastily wiped my tears I had not even noticed. "Sometimes I wish I was a girl then I could cry, and my mother would still be alive." "It was not your fault." She then said."I want to be your friend, Eric and we could meet much more often." "I don't think it would be allowed." "I can have girls over all the time. My parents do not check on those, and you could be a girl for that time and perhaps even cry a little." "You are not serious are you?" "Why not? The gods think nothing of it, and no one will recognize you with a veil like this, so there is no danger." She could not know how much that plan of her intrigued me. Category:Events